Diskussion:Sovereign-Klasse
Poster Hi, wenn sich irgendjemand noch hier drum kümmert und hier liest: ich hab ein Poster über die NCC-1701 E mit allen technischen Fakten. Jetzt ist die Frage, ob ich die alle hier einbringen soll, denn das Poster MUSS ja nicht unbedingt canon sein. Das Poster is von Paramount (designed by Hermann Zimmermann u.a.). Das hört sich ja richtig an, oder??? LESEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- Roggan 17:20, 21.9.2006 :canon wäre, wenn wir dieses poster in irgent einem Star Trek film(oder episode) gesehen hätten. aber du kannst die daten die dir wichtig erscheinen, ja einfach mal in diese diskussionsseite eintragen. könnte ja für die hintergründe interessant sein--Shisma 15:25, 21. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich hab' hier auch eines von der NCC-1701-D als so einen Halbaufriss. Sieht ganz nett aus, klärt aber beispielsweise nichts auf in Bezug auf das "Shuttlehangar-Problemchen", da in der Abbildung die Tore mit dem Nacken bündig sind. Zehn Vorne scheint aber bei mir auf dem richtigen Fleck zu sitzen. ^^; dieses hier so in etwa, nur etwas abgespeckt, was das Layout anbetrifft, nicht so trekkig mit LCARS-Aussehen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 00:10, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich finde leider nicht das Poster von mir im Netz. Aber so ähnlich wie deins dürftes sein. Ich schreib die Daten (wies Shisma vorgeschlagen hat) einfach ma hier rein (unter ner neuen Rubrik - wegen defchris ^^). Wenn ihr denkt, dass die richtig sind, kann ich sie ja in die Hauptseite schreiben -- Roggan 22.9.2006 16:22 Daten des Posters Die folgenden Daten beruhen auf einem Poster der USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. Da es von 1997 stammt, ist anzunehmen, dass es noch original Daten (ohne Verbesserungen) der Sovereign- Klasse sind. USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, ''Klasse- Sovereign, Kategorie- Explorer Typ II, Entworfen von: John Eaves, Herman Zimmerman und Rick Sternbach * Herstellung Baubeginn: 2365, Fertigstellung: 2372, Stapellauf: 30.Oktober 2372 (Sternzeit 49827.5) * Taktische Systeme Hauptschiffsphaser Typ XII: 7,2 MW, Handphaser Typ II: 0,2 MW, Vordere und hintere Torpedowerfer (steht so auf dem Poster!!): 3, Maximaler gleichzeitiger Torpedoabschuss: 12 * Allgemeine Daten Länge: 685 m, Breite: Untertassensektion 250m, an den Warpgondeln 214m, Höhe: 88m, Masse: 3.205.000 Metrische Tonnen, Frachtkapazität: 18.000 Metrische Tonnen, Anzahl an Decks: 24, Offiziere: 130, Besatzung: 725, Maximale Notevakuierungs- Kapazität: 12. 800 * Wissenschaftliche- & Sensoren- Systeme Langstreckensensoren: Hohe Auflösung Maximale effektive Reichweite: 7 Lichtjahre, Mittlere bis niedrige Auflösung Effektive Reichweite: 21 Lichtjahre * Bioneurale Computernetzwerk- Systeme Bioneurales Gel- Pack Netzwerk, Besatzungs Interface Software: Lcars 2.5, Datenübertragungsrate: 6200 Kiloquads/Sekunde, Anzahl der Module: 1800, Speicherkapazität pro Modul: 725.000 Kiloquads * Warpantriebssystem Warp Reaktor: M/Ara Mark II, Normale Reisegeschwindigkeit: Warp 6, Maximale Reisegeschwindigkeit: Warp 9,7, Materietreibstoff: Kryogenisches Deuterium, Antimaterietreibstoff: Kryogenisches Antiwasserstoff, Materie/Antimaterie Reaktionselement: Phase 5 Dilithiumkristall, Treibstoff Abfüllung: Bussard Scoop 3 * Transportersysteme Personentransporter: 6, Nottransporter: 12, Frachttransporter: 4 * Impuls-Antriebssystem Ias Treibstoff: Kryogenisches Deuterium, Impulsreaktoren: 24, Antriebsspulen: 8, Vektorielle Ausstossleiter: 8 * Kommunikations-Netzwerk Interne Übertragung: Sprache und Daten, Reichweite der persönlichen Kommunikatoren: 800 km, Reichweite vom Schiff zur Oberfläche: 42.000 bis 100.000 km, Kommunikationsgeschwindigkeit: 18,5 Kiloquads/Sekunde, Subraumgeschwindigkeit: Warp 9,9997-- Roggan 23.9.2006 14:31 :Baubeginn dürfte schonmal non-canon sein. Man beschäftigt sich zwar mit einer neuen Schiffsklasse um den Borg zu begegnen, aber das ist erstmal die Defiant-Klasse. Sind irgendwie auch sonst nicht viele brauchbare Sachen enthalten, da man aus den drei Kinofilmen nicht so viel Technisches ableiten oder bestätigen kann. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 15:17, 23. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Ich für meinen Teil finde es schon interessant, sonst hätt ichs ja nich hier reingeschrieben. Z.B. die Anzahl der Decks! Nicht 28 oder so, sondern 24! -- Roggan 24.9.2006 11:52 ::Star Trek: Nemesis widerspricht dem aber und ist canon. 14:48, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) :::Ja, kann aber auch nen Skriptfehler sein, muss mir noch mal den Film angucken (auf Englisch)!-- Roggan 24.9.2006 22:03 ::Selbst wenn es ein Skriptfehler ist, ist er canon. Die Enterprise war nach den Ereignissen in Star Trek VIII sicherlich im Raumdock, wo man sie dann umgerüstet hat. ::Datas Meldung, in der das Deck zum ersten Mal erwähnt wird: "Captain, we've lost ventral shielding on Deck 29." Dann als der Eindringlingsalarm ausgelöst wird, Worfs Befehl: "Security to Deck 29." 20:29, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich hab hier das Begleitbuch zu " Der Erste Kontakt" in der Sammleredition, hier steht die Enterprise-E sei 685m lang und hat 24 Decks. --91.89.35.176 23:40, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) nachgetragen von defchris 23:55, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Okay, bevor noch jemand kommt und eine nicht canonische Quelle anführt, schaut bitte wenigstens vorbei, ob ihr die Daten überhaupt aus einer Primärquelle] oder mindestens aus einem Referenzwerk habt - falls nicht, braucht man im Grunde überhaupt nicht zu diskutieren. Begleitbücher und Poster sind definitiv nicht canonisch - auch wenn sie canonische Daten enthalten können. :Noch etwas - bitte signier/t immer deine/eure Beiträge, damit man nicht immer in die Bearbeitungsgeschichte der Diskussions- oder Forenseite schauen muss. 23:55, 27. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Defchris, du meinst ja auch mich damit. Hast ja auch recht. Aber das is bald ein Jahr her, da war ich noch neu. Bitte hab Verständnis :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:45, 28. Jul. 2007 (UTC) HI...lese grade den Artikel zur NCC-1701-E und sehe da stehen : 29 Decks. Damit kann ich echt nicht ganz so leben. Haben eben fist Contact geschaut auf DVD und Picard sagt zu Lily, dass die Enterprise 24 Decks hat. Sollte er als Capt. doch wissen. Gut der eine sagt dann glaub ich sogar was von Deck 28, aber schaut man sich die Schemas an und zählt die Decks kommt man auch nur auf 24 Decks. und Worf zeigt Picard auch auf dem Display auf der Brücke wo in etwa Deck 16 liegt, davon ausgehend halte ich 29 Decks für zuviel. In Nemesis wird glaub ich sogar noch mehr Übertriben was die Decks angeht.--Usagi26 19:51, 11. Jun. 2008 ::Meiner Meinung nach hat die Nummerierung der Decks nichts mit ihrer Anzahl zu tun, aber das kann man anders sehen, und da Deck 29 positiv bestägt ist werden wir es wohl akzeptieren müssen. MA/en geht von 24 in Serienzustand und 29 in der Refit-Version aus--Bravomike 20:43, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) hmm daher vielleicht die verwirrung von picard als er von 24 decks spricht..er dachte wohl er sei auf einem Schiff im serienzustand...aber es ist ja die enterprise..lol..die ist natürlich Refit-Version....sein fehler.... na dann werd ich das wohl akzeptieren müssen.... Offiziersmesse Geschnittene Szenen sind Kanon? Was ist denn mit dem Empfang aus "Star Trek: Der Aufstand"? Findet der nicht in der Offiziersmesse statt? 19:34, 29. Okt 2006 (UTC) Geschützte Seite Warum wurde die Seite eigentlich geschützt, und wo ist ersichtlich ob permanent oder nur vorübergehend (soory, bin recht neu hier), und warum ist sie nicht auf der Liste der Memory Alpha:Geschützte Seiten? Harold 20:47, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) :die antwort findest du im Diskussionarchiv. warum die seite nicht aufeglistet ist weiss ich nicht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:52, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Sowas kann man mal hin und wieder einfach mal vergessen, vor allem, wenn man viel zu tun hat und am nächsten Tag dann schon wieder ganz andere MA-Sorgen hat. ;) Zur Not schaut man unter Spezial:Log/protect und filtert nach dem Artikelnamen. ::Jeder Admin/Bureaucrat gibt beim Sperren in der Regel einen Grund ein, der dann dort zu lesen ist: In dem Fall "Wiederholtes hinzufügen von übertriebenen Daten durch anonyme Benutzer". ::edit=autoconfirmed:move=autoconfirmed bedeutet, das nicht eingeloggte Nutzer keine Bearbeitungen durchführen können, also ist der Artikel nur "halb gesperrt". 21:41, 2. Feb 2007 (UTC) Canon? Typ: Schwerer Kreuzer (Forschungsschiff) Länge: 685 Meter Ist das canon, wird das mal gesagt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:21, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Die Länge müsste in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt genannt worden sein, allerdings nicht die Klassifizierung. 19:17, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Laut Forum:Schiffsklassen, deren Größe im Canon bekannt ist wird die genaue Länge aber nicht genannt, sondern nur fast 700 Meter. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:34, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::übrigens gibt die ma/en als höchstgeschwindigkeit "above Warp 9" an. spricht etwas dagegen? wenn ja, dann sollte man diesen punkt aus der leiste löschen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:29, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Fast 700 Meter bedeutet ja, dass es unter 700 Meter sind ,deshalb hab ich mal <700 Meter reingeschrieben. Aber das mit Warp 9: ich kann mich nich erinnern, dass es mal gesagt wurde, aber das is eigentlich logisch, dass die Enterprise E über Warp 9 schaffen kann, da ja alle (Voyager, Enterprise-D und andere) vorher auch über Warp 9 kommen. Aber ob logisch canon ist?!? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:03, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Das halte ich für spekulativ. Wer sagt uns denn, dass die Sternenflotte aufgrund der "Umweltverschmutzung" durch den Warpantrieb (es gab ja bei TNG die bekannte Beschränkung) die maximale Warp-Geschwindigkeit in späteren Schiffen nicht einfach "ab Werk" herabgesetzt hat? Ich denke nicht, dass jede Generation zwangsläufig schneller sein muss als die vorherige. --89.55.177.156 09:55, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::::komisch, genau das hab ich auchschonmal irgentwo geschrieben. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:57, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::::aber zumindest im script von gibt Picard den befehl mit Warp 8 zu fliegen http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/nem.txt. also mindestens Warp 8--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:59, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Die "Verschmutzung" durch den Warpantrieb ist doch schon "Vergessen". Die Voyager fliegt doch auch mit Warp 9 nach der Entdeckung der Schäden des Antriebes. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:01, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :ja, ich denke auch darüber zu diskutieren ist auch recht ergebnisslos--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:19, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::aber das liegt daran, dass die den Warpantrieb verbessert haben bei der Intrepidklasse, um den Subraum nicht zu beschädigen ;-) --87.180.87.198 01:40, 2. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Also lassen wir Höchstgeschwindigkeit: "unbekannt", oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:27, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :also entweder wir sagen "min Warp 8 (siehe Nemesis) oder wir lassen die zeile komplet weg--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 11:29, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hm...ich würdes weglassen, ist so unschön :) vielleicht weiß jemand noch ne bessere lösung oder ne genaue angabe. aber weglassen wär ... besser, irgendwie.. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:34, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) : <700 Meter ist aber blöde, da kann man ja auch <2000 Meter schreiben, das sagt dasselbe aus. Also lieber sowas wie >600 Meter nehmen. --89.247.31.110 ::Nein, <700 Meter ist letztenendes immer besser als >600 Meter, weil es sich bei einer Längenangabe so verhält, dass es einfach nur maximal so lang sein kann. Es hält sich also in gewissen Grenzen, da ein Objekt immer mindestens 0 lang ist. Alle "größer-als"-Angaben machen die Angabe schwammig bis unsinnig, da das Objekt dann (in diesem Fall 601, 892 oder 1203754 Meter lang sein kann. 11:38, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Antrag auf Entsperrung Dieser Artikel ist jetzt seit drei Jahren gesperrt. Auch wenn er das politisch unheimlich brisante Thema der Sovereign-Klasse behandelt, ist das wohl kaum der Sinn eines Wikis, oder? --Rasalgethi 10:26, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn es keine Gegenstimmen gibt können wir das machen.--Bravomike 11:31, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Fracht(-luke) Bei Raumschiffen der Galaxy-Klasse befindet sich eine Frachtladeluke unterhalb der Antriebssektion, die, die nach Achtern gerichtet ist, so Die Technik der USS Enterprise und die Blueprints (ich weiß, non canon), doch sie ist in den Folgen als zu erkennen und gibt Sinn. Nun, bei dem Bild Bild:SovereignHangar2.jpg an ungefähr der gleichen Stelle befindet sich auch so eine Abbildung. Was denkt Ihr? (und wegen der (Ent-)sperrung (Thema über mir), gab es nun Gegenstimmen oder wie wurde entschieden?) MFG, --Andy Riker 11:12, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :also, ich sehe da nicht Eindeutig eine Luke. mal zum vergleich: hier Bild:Abtrennung der Untertassensektion.jpg sehe ich deutlich zwei Luken--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:18, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich glaube, wir reden aneinander gerade vorbei. Ich meine keine Shuttlerampen, wie sie beim Bild Bild:Abtrennung der Untertassensektion.jpg zu sehen sind, ich meine eine Frachtladeluke. Solche Luken wurden zwar nie bei TNG oder bei einer der 3 Enterprise E Filme namentlich erwähnt, kommen aber in Darstellungen vor. Gegen die Verwirrung, meine graphische Definition einer Frachtladeluke: Auf dem Bild Bild:SovereignHangar2.jpg sieht man weit hinten, auf dem Rumpf das Wort Enterprise geschrieben, nahe eines Shuttlehangars (der auch nie erwähnt wurde, steht ja alles auf der Hauptseite). Darunter ein Positionslicht. Nun bewegen wir uns (auf dem Bild) weiter nach unten. Hier endet das Schiff. Wenn wir nun aber weiter nach "vorne" gehen entdecken wir, 2 Tore, eines auf der linken, eines auf der rechten Seite. Bei jedem Tor verlaufen jeweils 3 leicht diagonale Striche durch (die Tore befinden sich also in den untersten Decks)Ähnliches ist auch bei Schiffen der Galaxy Klasse zu finden. Vielleicht habe ich mich jetzt deutlicher ausgedrückt. Ich hoffe es zumindest. MFG --Andy Riker 18:50, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :ich hab schon verstanden was du meintest. ich sehe da nicht unbedingt ein tor--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:13, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) So denke ich ja auch, bei der Galaxy-Klasse und der Sovereign-Klasse sind diese Tore viel zu groß, da Tore die Eigenschaft haben, sich zu öffnen, und bei denen würde sich ja dann das halbe Schiff öffnen. Deshalb kann ich die Entscheidung,dass dies Frachtladeluken darstellen, von Rick Sternbach und Michael Okuda beschrieben, nicht nachvollziehen. Non Canon hin oder her, dieses Gebilde ist bei TNG und bei den Enterprise E Filmen zu sehen, und Rick Sternbach und Michael Okuda kennen sich eigentlich gut genug mit der Technik von Raumschiffen aus. Doch diese Diskussion kann nur noch Spekulationen beinhalten, warum sie so entschieden haben. MFG, --Andy Riker 09:37, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Brückenstationen Ich bin zur Zeit bemüht, die Brückenstationen ihrer Funktion zuzuordnen, also auch die seitlichen Stationen. Nun, bei meiner Nemisis DVD bei 8 Minuten 54 Sekunden sieht man im Vordergrund Worf. Im Hintergrund sieht man neben Data 2 der 3 seitlichen Stationen, die auf der linken Seite (vom Hauptbildschirm aus gesehen). Auf der ersten Station rechts außen erkenne ich als "Überschrift" das Wort Engineering, also eine Maschinenstation. Eine Station weiter links erkenne ich (deutlicher) das Wort Environment, also Lebenserhaltungssysteme. Es wird eine mühsame Aufgabe werden, mit diesem Verfahren alle Brückenstationen zu identifizieren. Parallel versuche ich auch, über das Internet eine Seite zu finden, bei der sich einer schon die selbe Mühe gemacht hat. Vielleicht weiß einer von euch ja schon was oder kann mir helfen? --Andy Riker 11:24, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldigung für die Speicherplatzverschwendung: Bei der ersten Station rechts steht Engineering1 , bei einer anderen Szene ist es deutlich zu erkennen. --Andy Riker 11:34, 2. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Name der Klasse Kanon? Nachdem ich gerad emir so die Filme angeschaut habe, ist mir aufgefallen, das der Name "Sovereign-Klasse nirgendswo genannt wird. War ich jetzt unaufmerksam oder wird es tatsächlich nicht genannt? Im zweiten Fall sollte man den artikel wie bei Akira-Klasse und Co. den artikel umbenennen --84.58.35.7 14:33, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Der Name steht auf der Widmungsplakette--Bravomike 14:53, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Genaue Bewaffnung in der Sidebar Warum wurden meine Änderung bezüglich der genauen Bewaffnung, die ich hier und beim NCC-63549-Typ in die Sidebar ergänzt habe, rückkgängig gemacht? Da die Infos genau aus dem Text übernommen wurden, waren sie doch richtig!? Wenn es um das "-" bis ging, möchte ich auf die Seite Danube-Klasse hinweisen, in dem es ebenso gehandhabt wird. Wenn es um das "Mindestens" geht, möchte ich auf die Galor-Klasse und die Nova-Klasse hinweise. Meiner Meinung sollte es auch auf diesen Seiten so bleiben. Bitte um antwort und Gruß --Onicle (Diskussion) 13:43, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nach vorne gerichtete Torpedorampe auf der Untertassenoberseite eine einzelne Rampe auf der Untertassenoberseite nach vorne gerichtet aus der Änderung vom 22. März 2016 Ich selbst habe diese Rampe nie bewusst in Aktion gesehen und hätte gerne einen Nachweis, da sie zudem auch nicht im MSD auftaucht. -- 16:40, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Sie wird sogar zweimal genutzt, allerdings ist die genaue Abschussposition nicht zu sehen: :*In sieht man einen Photonentorpedo den Traktorstrahlprojektor zerstören, der die Defiant festhällt, und gleich darauf zieht die Enterprise mit dem Bauch zur Defiant vorbei. So, wie die Szene angelegt ist, muss der Torpedo von der Untertassenoberseite nach vorne abgeschossen worden sein. (Eine geringe Chanche, dass der Torpedo von einem anderen Schiff kam, bleibt natürlich.) :*In sieht man mehrere (ca. 3) Torpedos vom unteren Bildrand aus auf die enttarnte Scimitar zufliegen, während die Enterprise mit dem Bauch nach unten auftaucht. So wie es kurz aussieht, sind es sogar zwei Rampen, in etwa dem halben Abstand zwischen Brücke und Außenkante; genau lässt sich das aber nicht erkennen. :Ich hoffe ich, konnte weiterhelfen. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 17:05, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Habe mir die Szenen in Nemesis nochmals angeschaut und muss dich leider enttäuschen. Die Torpedos, die nach vorn abgefeuert werden, stammen allesamt aus dem Torpedowerfer unterhalb des Deflektors, sofern man von den Quantentorpedos absieht. Diese werden allesamt aus dem Werfer auf der Unterseite der Untertassensektion abgefeuert (und in allen Filmen auch nur von dort). Zu Beginn des Kampfes dreht die Enterprise das erste Mal mit einer Rolle nach links ab, hier werden nur "alle unteren Phaser" abgefeuert, kein Torpedo, siehe hier. Die zweite Szene, in welcher die Enterprise nach links abdreht und bereits die Romulaner hinzugekommen sind fliegt die Enterprise dicht an der Kamera vorbei auf die Scimitar zu und feuert 4 Torpedos aus dem Werfer unterhalb des Deflektors ab (siehe hier und hier). Die Enterprise dreht dann nach links ab, Unterseite zur Scimitar und feuert erneut (siehe hier). Der Winkel ist zwar etwas merkwürdig, aber in diesem Fall ist die Oberseite der Enterprise Scimitar abgewand, die dann abgefeuerten Torpedos stammen wiederum von einem Werfer auf der Unterseite. Der nächste Torpedobeschuss folgt nach Deannas "Anpeilung" von Viceroy mit Quantentopedos (hier und gleich danach nochmal hier). Danach folgt die Enterpung, der Beschuss der Brücke und letztlich das Rammmanöver. Alles in allem erfolgt nach meiner Recherche kein Abschuss aus einer Position auf der Oberseite der Untertassensektion. Es ist hier etwas zu sehen, das eine Torpedorampe sein KANN. Aber solange wir nicht sehen, dass von dort auch ein Torpedo abgefeuert wird, kann es sonst was sein. Vielleicht eine Luftschleuse? Wir wissen es leider nicht genau. In Der erste Kontakt sieht man den Abschuss nicht, nur den Einschlag der Torpedos, siehe hier. Es gibt also keinen Hinweis, von wo die Torpedos abgefeuert wurden. Nichtmal, dass die Topedos auch von der Enterprise abgefeuert wurden, nur weil ein Offizier gerade deren Ankunft vermeldet. Auch ist in Der erste Kontakt im MSD laut den Screencaps hier und hier nichts zu sehen, was auf eine Torpedorampe hindeutet. Auch wenn sich die Bewaffnung dank der verschiedenen Autoren in jedem Film ändern und wir ein derartiges MSD in Nemesis leider nicht von nahem sehen dürfen. Alles in Allem tut es mir leid, aber ich kann deine Belege nicht nachvollziehen. Für mich ist nach meiner Recherche deiner genannten Quellen/Szenen kein Beleg für eine derartige Torpedorampe zu finden. -- 18:59, 24. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Wow, du hast ja beendruckend recherchiert. Doch die Szene in Nemesis, die ich meine, hast du vergessen (sie ist aber auch nicht direkt auf einem Trek-Core-Bild festgehalten). Sie spielt praktisch zwischen diesem und diesem Bild, nachdem die Enterprise die Scimitar enttarnt und mit Quantentorpedos und Phasern beschossen hat. Im Film ist das von mir Gemeinte eine ganz kurze Sequenz etwa ab 1:19:35. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 16:10, 27. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ich habe die Filme durchaus vorliegen, andernfalls hätte ich nicht geschrieben, dass ich mir die Szenen nochmals angesehen habe. Die von dir angesprochene Szene habe ich nun auch gefunden, so wirklich schlau wird man daraus aber nicht. Es scheint durchaus so zu sein, dass die Torpedos von der Oberseite der Enterprise abgefeuert werden, auch mit Blick auf die eigenartige Flugkurve. Trotzdem erscheint es mir rätselhaft, warum diese Rampe, sollte es tatsächlich eine sein, vorher nie gezeigt wurde. Zumal die Enterprise im selben Film mehrmals frontal auf die Scimitar zufliegt und dabei lediglich den Werfer nahe des Deflektors nutzt, Quantentorpedos mal nicht beachtet. Der Abschnuss selbst bleibt dennoch verhüllt, lässt sich also nur spekulieren, dass der Werfer an der angesprochenen Stelle auch ein Werfer ist. -- 17:15, 27. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich hab mir die interpretationswürdige Stelle auch mal angesehen, und ich muss hierzu anmerken, dass ein Torpedo nicht unbedingt geradeaus fliegen muss. Könnt ihr euch noch an die Folge erinnern? Der Torpedo, den MHN II abgeschossen hat, fliegt da eine Kurve- ::In der Stelle hier sieht das allerdings schon stark nach einer Gerade aus 12:40, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :::Falls es noch jemanden interessiert: Die Rampe ist hier durchaus zu sehen (über der ersten Kante nach dem Schriftzug) und wurde meinen Recherchen nach extra für Nemesis ins Modell ergänzt (was allerdings einen Einsatz in Der erste Kontakt zweifelhaft macht). Gruß, Onicle (Diskussion) 16:27, 25. Feb. 2019 (UTC)